


On A Boat

by americanhoney913



Series: Angelic Poly [1]
Category: Charlie's Angels (2019), Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Poly Angels, Pre-Relationship, Sabina has deep thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: Sabina's thoughts during the adorable boat scene.
Relationships: Elena Houghlin/Jane Kano, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson, Elena Houghlin/Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano, Sabina Wilson/Jane Kano
Series: Angelic Poly [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549639
Comments: 27
Kudos: 451





	On A Boat

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been sucked down a new rabbit hole. I've seen the new Charlie's Angels about 5 times now and don't plan to stop seeing it. Maybe I'll finally break my record of times I've watched one movie. Currently, Power Rangers (2017) holds the title at 22 times.
> 
> Sabina, Jane, and Elena have captured my heart and this was the scene that made me fall in love with them as a ship.

Sabina’s whole body aches. She knows she’s got bruises on top of bruises and her stomach feels rumbly. Bosley was right when she said Sabina loves to snack. She and Jane take turns carrying Elena, who still hadn’t woken up from tranqing herself, until they find a car to hotwire. From the car, they sneak onto a boat and find a shady spot on the upper deck to blend in. They have to get back to the safe house until they can figure out what's going on.

Jane sighs as she settles Elena against Sabina and then sits on her other side. The brunette’s green dress feels scratchy and rubs painfully against Sabina’s bruises, the warm breath washing over her neck-- thankfully _ not _ smelling of vomit-- lets her know that the newbie’s alive. Jane’s hand rests on her thigh, also warm, and it gives her hope that Jane’s coming around her her way of thinking. They’re a team after all: her and Jane and Elena. 

“Think she’ll wake up soon?” Sabina asks as she settles Elena’s head against her shoulder when it begins to slip. The brunette mumbles in her sleep and it’s probably the cutest thing Sabina’s seen since her little tirade during the debrief.

Jane shrugs. Her eyes flutter and Sabina knows she’s tired from both her fight and helping to carry Elena to the road before Sabine could find a car to hotwire. “At least she didn’t eat one. I don’t know if Saint could fix that.”

Sabina snorts and shakes her head. Jane’s dry wit is fun and she’s excited to see more of it now that the taller woman seems to be on board with the whole _ team _ thing. A piece of hair falls into Elena’s eyes and Sabina gently brushes it back, trailing her fingers over soft skin as she moves down her cheek to her jaw. The hacker snuggles closer, wrapping her hand around Sabina’s bicep, her grip strong in her sleep.

The boat’s horn goes off and Elena’s brow wrinkles, a small whine escaping, but she still doesn’t wake up. She must be so susceptible to the tranq drugs, Sabina thinks.

A family comes up the steps and a little girl sits down in front of them, her eyes trained on Elena. She’s a cute kid, with ponytails and she’s still got those baby fat cheeks that Sabina knows she’s going to love to pinch as an old woman. She looks to be about ten and she keeps looking between Elena’s prone body and Sabina and her guardians.

To distract her, Sabina makes a funny face that always worked on her younger cousins. The little girl giggles and sticks out her tongue. She continues her funny face off with this random kid on this random boat ride in Istanbul after possibly being betrayed by Boz to try to keep her mind off the fact that they have no idea what to do next or who to turn to.

She looks over at Jane, expecting to see her ever-present stoic expression but finding a soft smile there instead. Maybe the ninja does have a heart, Sabina thinks.

“Is she dead?” the little girl asks in broken English.

Jane and Sabina share a smile before Sabina turns back to the little girl. “Do you wanna touch her?” The little girl wrinkles her nose, but she doesn’t shy away as Sabina beckons her over. The girl gets up and hesitates, but comes closer. Sabina points to her cheek and she can feel Jane’s hand tighten on her leg. Slowly, the girl pokes Elena’s cheek. 

Elena jolts against Sabina’s shoulder, wrinkling her nose and making soft sleepy noises. God, Sabina knows she wants to hear sounds like those again, maybe when they’re not in danger. And maybe when there's a bed nearby.

“She feels alive!” the girl hisses as she stumbles back to the bench across from them. Jane laughs.

Sabina tilts her head when Elena grumbles and pushes closer, either for warmth or just her instincts seeking something familiar, and she smiles, twines her fingers with Elena’s, when the brunette finally opens her eyes. There’s still a little haze in them and she looks drained. Sabina knows it’s probably because she’s not cut out for this life, has been shoved into it without warning or proper training.

“Hey,” Sabina says when Elena’s slightly-glazed eyes meet hers.

“Are we on a boat?” Elena asks without lifting her chin.

“Yeah,” Sabina sighs. She shares a look with Jane before she rests her head on top of Elena’s. The brunette snuggles into her, wrapping both arms around one of her’s, their fingers still intertwined as if she doesn’t want to let go.

Sabina’s still reeling from what happened at the rock quarry. She would have died if Jane hadn’t come back. She chose Sabina over revenge and it warms her heart to think that Jane sees her as someone she wants to keep around. And Elena… brave, lionheart Elena. Thrust into the life of an Angel with no formal training and nothing but her wits and a case of not-mints… which obviously didn’t go well. Sabina promises Elena, in her head, that she’s going to protect her until she can protect herself. Elena’s smarter than any Angel Sabina knows, even Jane, and to lose someone like her would be a tragedy. Both for the agency and Sabina.

Jane sighs and leans against Sabina’s other shoulder. Warmth thrums through Sabina as she sighs. They might be off the grid and in terrible danger and Boz might have turned, but Sabina’s living for this moment.

Sure, Sabina grew up on Park Avenue, she’s an heiress, she didn’t have a hard childhood, but it was lonely. She remembers nights spent waiting for parents that came home too late to tuck her in and a revolving door of nannies-- her favorites would be shone the door before she got to say goodbye-- before she’d been shipped off to boarding school. Sabina knows loneliness, knows the weight of not having anyone. All she had was her horse, but he was sold when she moved to boarding school and she never saw him again. She joined the wrong crowd just to feel something, ran the streets and stayed in trouble more than she stayed out of it; she did anything to send a big middle finger to her prim and proper parents. She got caught with the mayor’s daughter, went on a joyride just for the rush, started a Robin Hood-esque gang that stole shit from people like her parents and pawned it to get cash for homeless and women’s and LGBTQ shelters. After getting into a scrap with a real gang with real guns and real problems, she found herself on death’s door. If it wasn’t for Charlie and the Angels and Boz, she probably wouldn’t have made it to 25.

Now she has these girls and she doesn’t want to go back to feeling lonely. Doing assignments alone had been fun for the first year, but teaming up with Jane and rescuing Elena, taking the hacker under her wing, it’s given her a new purpose. She’s found a family with them and she can’t lose her family.

She presses her nose into Elena’s hair, presses a kiss for her hairline, and smiles when the brunette snuggles closer. Jane shifts and presses until she’s pressed to Sabina from knee to shoulder.

Sabina promises herself she’s going to do whatever it takes to complete this mission without losing either of these incredible women.

She isn't exactly sure when it happened, or even when it started. All she knows for sure is that right here now, she's falling hard and she can only pray that Elena and Jane will feel the same way. Either now or in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a relatively new fandom, but I hope more people join and see the movie. It's a great film, very feminist as Elizabeth Banks tends to be, and watching women kick ass and take names for over an hour is always the best way to spend your time at the movies.
> 
> Review and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Angels Discord: https://discord.gg/ZxFTnms


End file.
